Switch panels having switch sensors for touch switches are disclosed in German Disclosure Document AS No. 27 55 678. In the switch panel shown in the disclosure the switch sensors are capacitive touch switches comprising transparent touch plates positioned in front of a glass plate with which rear plates of electrically conductive material are associated at the rear of the glass plate to form capacitors with the touch plates which in turn are connected to a sensing circuit.
In these known switch panels, the transparent touch plates required for the functioning of the touch switches are located in front of the glass plate in the form of thin coats or layers. These thin coats or layers are subjected to wear caused by the touching action. The layers are also directly exposed to the atmosphere of the environment. In particular, if the moisture content of the atmosphere is high or, worse, if moisture precipitates on the glass plates, capacity changes may occur which in turn may trigger unintended switching actions.
It is therefore a purpose of the invention to create a switch panel of the type described above which does not have any switch components on the front of the panel which can be affected by wear or moisture and where the switching sensors will not be affected by atmospheric influences.